


Patience

by pryxis



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 13:57:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8670223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pryxis/pseuds/pryxis
Summary: It feels like being a child with a crush again, that's the only way to describe this thing that blooms inside Viktor’s chest when he thinks of Yuuri.





	

There was something about a rink at the break of dawn, thinks Viktor as he makes a lazy loop around the rink.

 

All of time stands still and he can feel the universe stretch and wait before him. It scared him as a child, when he was uncertain about what his future would hold, whether he would be good enough. But now, as he starts working through a routine he’s in the middle of choreographing, it fills him with calm.

 

And he needs the calm now more than ever.

 

He over rotates on a jump when he thinks about what happened at the Cup of China free skate. Sometimes, thinks Viktor ruefully, he’s too impulsive.

 

But still, the memory of the kiss lingers, and Viktor remembers the way that Yuuri hugged him afterwards, shocked but happy.

 

It’s inappropriate for a coach to start a relationship with a skater. Viktor has seen it happen in the past, and seen such relationships ruin careers for both the coaches and skaters involved. And though that doesn’t seem to be the case, Yuuri’s skating more strong than ever now, Viktor can’t help but wonder if that will be their fate.

 

But he’s unleashed Pandora’s box, and now he can’t think of anything but the way that Yuuri’s soft lips felt against his. He wants nothing more than to give Yuuri a proper kiss, to see his face flush pink in embarrassment as Viktor peppers kisses all over his body. He wants every part of him, every expression, every kiss, every reaction. And Viktor is so very poor at denying himself anything, unused to having to stop himself. But he restrains himself, because Yuuri’s career is so much more important than the wild maelstrom that erupts in Viktor every time he sees Yuuri’s face.

 

It feels like being a child with a crush again, that's the only way to describe this thing that blooms inside Viktor’s chest when he thinks of Yuuri. He wants nothing but to make Yuuri happy and is more than willing to make a fool of himself to tease the barest of smiles out of him. His affection for Yuuri escapes Viktor, unwilling to be restrained, worming its way into the most benign actions. He wonders if Yuuri notices. Every touch is infused with deep meaning for Viktor, but Yuuri just seems to accept it as a normal part of his personality as if he’s this tactile and affectionate with everyone he meets. It bothers Viktor more than it should, because while he’s always been a friendly person, he has always been hesitant about touching people. A holdover from childhood perhaps.

 

Viktor lets out a sigh. Dreaming was all well and good but what they needed to do was to focus on Yuuri’s goal. And what Viktor wants more than anything, even the feeling of Yuuri’s lips beneath his own, is for the world to gasp in shock while Yuuri blows them all away. And when Yuuri wins, he will sit smugly among his peers because Viktor saw Yuuri’s capacity for greatness first.

 

When the Grand Prix is over Viktor will collect his coaching fee. The feeling of Yuuri’s lips beneath his own, his soft gasps and embarrassed noises. The feeling of his soft skin, the way his silky hair feels sliding through Viktor’s fingers. He will have Yuuri as long as he’s allowed to, and give him every part of himself in return.

 

Whether it’s for an instant or eternity.

 

“Viktor!” calls Yuuri from across the rink. “I’m so sorry! How long have you been waiting for me?”

 

Viktor smiles, the warmth in his chest burning like a furnace as he takes in Yuuri’s flushed cheeks and worried expression.

 

“Forever, Yuuri. I’ve been waiting all my life for you.”


End file.
